Experiment 628
by winkywoo2008
Summary: At the end of episode 627, Jumba tells the viewers indirectly he has another experiment. Well, this lil fanfic will share MY interpretation on what it is! Rated T for mild swearing.


Experiment 628

Prologue

Jumba, wearing a lab coat, cautiously investigates the room, hunched over with his hands closed together.

"So much for experiment 627…" he began, holding up an experiment pod. "Maybe I'll have better luck next time…"

With that said, he opened a small-safe and inserted the pod onto a claw-like device, and closed it…

_Back in the house, the dinner table…_

"Where have you been Jumba?" Lilo asked, wearing a green muumuu.

"Eh…umm, doing some cleaning in the lab, it's become dirty after experiment 627 has dirtied it after his escape…" he shrugged, putting on a great Poker Face.

Lilo just gave him a suspicious stare, but decided that he wouldn't dare try and make another experiment and started to eat.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! There was an accident down the road to work…" Nani came in, putting her stuff away. "Did Pleakley cook again?"

"Nope, Stitch did!" Lilo shook her head when Nani entered the kitchen. "And he's a great chef!"

"Mm! This _is_ good! Maybe I'll get Stitch to cook from now on…" she gave a playful stare to Lilo.

"Hey! Don't look at me when you can't get some of my recipes right!" she pouted.

Outside the house, just when a playful argument started, a tall and lanky teenage boy sneaked through the bushes.

"Man…why am I even doing this? I swear I'm gonna kill him if I get caught…" he mumbled. His dog-tag necklace made soft clinks from each motion he made, his bare feet making silent sloshing sounds in the mud from the sprinklers. Sneaking over to the red ship, he walked up the ramp and entered Jumba's lab.

"Damn…maybe there is a good spot in this thing…" he admired, spinning around slowly, grasping his location. Making sure not to step on anything, he came across the safe Jumba had put the pod in from earlier. When he got close, the safe opened up, saying something about motion-activated setting is still inputted. Looking inside, he saw the pod and took it out for a better look.

"628…huh, wonder what this is…" he inspected it. Hearing footsteps, he shut the door after he put back the pod in and dove behind a chair. It was Jumba, looking behind him, and then shutting the door. Making his way over to the safe, he took out the pod and made a small laugh.

"Now then…experiment 628 is _certainly_ going to be impossible to beat…" Jumba began. "My mistake for 627 is that I gave him extra of _everything_, which led to his defeat…but, I have learned that. So now, I only gave him extra of certain traits, such as strength; speed; stamina; the like, heh heh…"

The boy didn't look over, because he didn't need to. He's hearing what he's hearing…

"Now then, final look over…" he walked over to his computer and placed the pod in a laptop-like device. "Let's see…experiment 628 is ultimate superweapon…extremely strong, fast, agile, blah blah…hmmm, why is it that I am forgetting something?"

"Jumba! Dishes!" Pleakley shouted from the kitchen door.

"Aah, looks like evil genius will have to inspect this at a later time…" Jumba groaned, placing the pod back in the safe and leaving. The boy, carefully getting up, walked over to the safe, picked up the pod, and was left hanging by the computer.

"Umm…how did he do it?" he rubbed his head. The pod slipped from his fingers and landed in the device, and the computer showed the statistics instantly. "Guess that's how it works…"

The computer brought up everything about the experiment. Height, physical description, function, abilities, everything.

"He says that he's forgetting something…what could it be…" he began thinking back to what the guy might've said that had a clue hidden in what he said. "Aha! He says he's an evil genius…so…what could it be…"

Scrolling through the list of experiments, he discovered 627 and looked over that experiment's statistics. After a few minutes of thinking, it hit him.

"It looks like the 626 guy, that girl's dog, keeps beating the crap out of the other experiments and became a stuck-up a-hole…" he began, thinking. "So he made 627 to try and teach 626 a lesson, which, it did, but at a price. So now, it looks like the thing the dude's forgetting is…this experiment can't stay evil! Of course! He's an evil genius, and the thing he's forgetting is the trait _can't be turned to good_!"

"Jumba, where ya going?" Lilo outside asked as Jumba suddenly made his way back to the lab.

"I've been hearing unordinary noises from lab, I'll be being checking it out…" he replied, grabbing a steel bat. Knowing that he's dead as soon as he is caught with the experiment, the boy shut down the computer, hid the pod in his pocket and hightailed it out the exit, right when Jumba appeared.

"Alright…so, this experiment is in a state-of-dehydration, which is why it's in a pod…" he started to think. "So…if it's dehydrated, then water will bring out the experiment from the pod…"

With that in mind, he found a pond just a little way's past his house, a two-story modern-home with two Honda cars: one an Odyssey, another a Civic, both early 90's models. Cupping his hands, he brought up some water, and poured it onto the pod…


End file.
